<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses are Red or Something by sochill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873063">Roses are Red or Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochill/pseuds/sochill'>sochill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coworkers to lovers, Flirting, M/M, Pining, boyf riends - Freeform, flower shop au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochill/pseuds/sochill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy has a better than average part time job that he absolutely cannot lose due to breaking his boss's rule about not dating his coworkers. This becomes increasingly difficult when his coworker is a relentless flirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fuckin Valentines Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was this inspired by Mr. Salazar in LSH because the idea of Michael Mell working in a flower shop and having a huge crush on his only coworker would not leave my brain? Mayhaps.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.” Michael waved as he strolled through the door to the little flower shop.</p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p>“Well, good morning to you too.” Michael rolled his eyes.</p><p>Jeremy glared.</p><p>“I’m two minutes late dude chill.”</p><p>“We’re so backed up on orders. I need your help.”</p><p>“Well I’m here now. Calm down. Tell me what you need.”</p><p>Jeremy released some of the tension in his shoulders. He was almost annoyed at how easily Michael’s presence alone could calm him down.</p><p>“Okay.” Jeremy slid a pile of orders over to him. “We need like thirteen orders of roses.”</p><p>“Fuckin Valentine’s Day.” Michael shook his head.</p><p>“And then we need to get the deliveries ready for when Rich gets here with the van. Plus there’s a woman coming in with a pickup later and I haven’t even started her bouquet yet. And there’s someone coming in right now.”</p><p>“Jeremy.” Michael grabbed him by the shoulders. “Calm down. I’ll take this and you get the bouquet for pick up.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jeremy nodded.</p><p>Michael made his way to the register and turned on his customer service charm. “Hi! What can I help you with today?”</p><p>Jeremy watched him for a second. Michael was a natural with the customers. He was sweet and funny and they always ended up spending a little more money when Michael was the one selling. Jeremy suspected that was the only reason he hadn’t been fired yet.</p><p>He watched for a few more moments as he let his hands go on auto pilot, wrapping flowers. Michael laughed at something the woman at the counter said and Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Michael was a little cute. Okay so Michael was insanely and ridiculously cute and it distracted Jeremy daily. So what? It wasn’t like anything could happen. Mr. Canigula (of Canigula’s Flowers, aka the flower shop they were both currently employed at) had a <em>very </em>strict no dating your coworkers rule.</p><p>Michael had very loudly said that this was a stupid rule given that there were only two of them. To which Mr. Canigula responded, “Well then you have plenty of non-coworker dating options, don’t you? So it shouldn’t be all that difficult not to date this one.”</p><p>Michael sulked and said something under his breath. Jeremy watched the interaction with a smile that he tried very hard to hide.</p><p>Neither of them had ever <em>said</em> anything about having feelings for each other. But Jeremy still noticed when Michael stood a little closer than necessary, or when they took a little longer than they should when it was just the two of them closing up after work, or the way Michael smiled at Jeremy when he was rambling about something. And he was sure Michael noticed his persistent staring and blushing too.</p><p>“You done with those?”</p><p>Jeremy blinked, pulled out of his thoughts. “Uh, yeah.” He handed two rose bouquets to Michael. “Delivery.”</p><p>“Got it.” Michael walked over to set the flowers in the delivery section. “Canigula coming in today?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Jeremy focused on rearranging the flowers for the pickup.</p><p>“Good.” Michael’s voice was closer. Jeremy looked up to see him leaning on the counter across from him. “He sucks.”</p><p>“All bosses suck.” Jeremy refocused on his work.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. I mean, they’re so annoying with all their dumb rules.”</p><p>Jeremy nodded, laughing slightly.</p><p>“Like, no hoodies at work, for a totally random example.”</p><p>“Right.” Jeremy snorted. He was well aware that Michael showed up every day in a red, patch covered hoodie and every day was sent to the back room to change.</p><p>“Or, no dating your coworkers. For another… <em>totally</em> random example.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jeremy felt himself blush. “That’s a really stupid rule.”</p><p>“So dumb.” Michael said quietly.</p><p>Jeremy forced himself to keep his eyes on his work and not look at Michael who he knew was leaning over the counter.</p><p>“What time are you off?” Michael said suddenly.</p><p>“Six.”</p><p>“Boo. Stay and help me close.”</p><p>“No way.” Jeremy finished off his bouquet and finally looked up. This topic was a much less dangerous one to look at Michael during.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I want to go home?” Jeremy shoved some order slips into Michael’s hands. “Help.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Michael took the slips and flipped through them. “A dozen roses. Half a dozen roses. A dozen roses. A dozen sunflowers. These are all boring.”</p><p>“Then they should be easy.” Jeremy countered, writing a name down on the tag for the arrangement he’d just made.</p><p>Michael stuck his tongue out but made his way around the shop and started grabbing things anyway. “So… any big plans for V-Day?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you know me. Big date tonight with one of the many people who throw themselves at me.” Jeremy said.</p><p>“Ah. Sarcasm.” Michael leaned on the counter once again. “You don’t have to hide your pain from me Jeremy. You know I’d love to take you out for a romantic dinner.” He grinned.</p><p>“How sweet.” Jeremy crossed his arms. “Too bad you have to close.” Jeremy picked up the arrangement he’d just finished and walked over to the other side of the store.</p><p>“You wound me.”</p><p>“Customer.” Jeremy nodded toward the front door. Michael huffed loudly before grinning brightly and greeting the man at the door.</p><p> </p><p>They worked all day with hardly any time to jokingly flirt in between. Valentine’s Day was the busiest day of the year. It seemed like forever before six o’clock rolled around.</p><p>“See you tomorrow.” Jeremy called as he grabbed his stuff from the back room.</p><p>“You’re really gonna leave me here to deal with this all alone?” Michael gestured to the very empty shop.</p><p>“It’s always dead the last hour.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Not today!” Michael pouted. “Last minute flower buyers are evil on Valentine’s Day!”</p><p>“Tragic.” Jeremy smiled. “Bye.”</p><p>“You’re a traitor!” Michael called after him.</p><p>“I can live with that!” Jeremy called back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dancing Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy scowled as Michael made his way into work the next day.</p><p>“Morning sunshine.” Michael laughed. “You look happy.”</p><p>“You’re an asshole.” Jeremy glared.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>Instead of responding, Jeremy unlocked his phone and shoved it into Michael’s hands.</p><p>Michael read the text out loud. “Jeremy, apparently I can’t trust Michael to do anything on his own. Shop was a mess this morning. Please close with him tonight.”</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>“It’s not funny!” Jeremy said, contradicting himself by smiling.</p><p>“I didn’t even do that bad.”</p><p>Jeremy fixed his glare.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Michael laughed. He stepped closer to hand Jeremy his phone back. “Maybe I can make it up to you.” He tilted his head slightly.</p><p>“Maybe.” Jeremy smiled. Then he remembered exactly how badly he needed to be employed and stepped back. “For example, you could clean the broken pot that you left on the floor last night.”</p><p>“Are you sure <em>you</em> don’t want to?”</p><p>“Oh I’m sure.” Jeremy pointed to the dustpan. “Besides, if you’re cleaning you won’t be scaring off customers.” He teased.</p><p>“Please.” Michael rolled his eyes. “You know I’m the only reason we get any business.” He winked. “I attract the ladies.”</p><p>“You’re gay.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“They don’t know that.”</p><p>“With the way you relentlessly flirt with any guy who comes in here despite the fact that they’re usually buying flowers for their girlfriends… I think they know.”</p><p>“Not my fault I don’t know how to flirt with girls.” Michael shrugged. He still hadn’t started cleaning. “That’s supposed to be your job. That way we split it.”</p><p>“So I don’t get any of the guys?”</p><p>“There’s one you can have.” Michael raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.</p><p>“The one who flirts with every other guy? Who says I want that one?”</p><p>“Aw come on. You know it’s just for the sales. It doesn’t mean anything!”</p><p>“And it means something when you do it to me?” Jeremy snorted.</p><p>Michael didn’t laugh. “I think you know the answer to that.”</p><p>“Start sweeping.” Jeremy said, turning away so Michael wouldn’t catch his blush. If the laugh from behind him was any indicator, he didn’t turn fast enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to help at all?” Jeremy asked as he counted the money in the register. The closed sign was up and the lights were off. Jeremy was cashing out the register and Michael was sitting on one of the counters singing softly.</p><p>“There’s no escape.” Michael sang louder. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>“I need a hit.” Michael slid off the counter and made his way over to Jeremy. “Baby gimme it. You’re dangerous.”</p><p>Jeremy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m lovin it.” Michael grabbed his wrists and pulled him away from the register.</p><p>“Michael.” Jeremy laughed, trying halfheartedly to pull away.</p><p>“With the taste of your lips I’m on a ride.”</p><p>“I have to finish!”</p><p>“You’re toxic. I’m slippin under.”</p><p>“You can’t even dance!”</p><p>“With the taste of a poison paradise.”</p><p>“At least sing something better.”</p><p>Michael stopped abruptly. “Don’t insult Britney like that.” He said seriously. “But fine.”</p><p>He readjusted his hands, moving one to Jeremy’s hip and the other to his hand. Then he launched into a surprisingly impressive rendition of A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square. They moved slowly for a few lines and then the dancing got very out of sync with the song. Michael twirled Jeremy and swung him in circles around the store, all while keeping the slow and soft tone of the song. Jeremy laughed, trying desperately not to trip over his feet. Michael was alternating between singing and laughing.</p><p>“Is this a florist or a GOD DAMNED DANCE STUDIO!”</p><p>Jeremy and Michael jumped apart. Mr. Canigula was standing in the doorway, fuming.</p><p>“I’m paying you monkeys to work! If you can’t do that, I’ll find new monkeys! Got it?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Jeremy nodded. His face was red as he hurried back to the register.</p><p>“Sorry.” Michael mumbled. He grabbed a broom and started sweeping up flower cuttings.</p><p>The rest of the closing duties were done quickly and silently.</p><p>Mr. Canigula stayed until they were finished. Then he dismissed them and stomped into his office.</p><p>“Hey.” Michael called as they started toward their cars. “Wanna go get something to eat?”</p><p>“I need to keep this job.”</p><p>“Uh, okay.” Michael laughed, frowning slightly. “Didn’t tell you to quit. Just asked if you wanted to get dinner.”</p><p>“I’m serious.” Jeremy sighed. “I need this job and I can’t risk losing it because of stupid shit like that.”</p><p>“It wasn’t stupid. It was fun.”</p><p>Jeremy looked annoyed.</p><p>Michael held his hands up. “Okay. No more impromptu dance sessions. I swear.”</p><p>“No more flirting period.”</p><p>Michael smiled. “You were flirting with me?”</p><p>“Michael!”</p><p>“Okay I promise!” He laughed. “Now will you come get dinner with me as my totally platonic and professional coworker slash friend?”</p><p>Jeremy stared at the ground. He wanted to. “I can’t tonight. Sorry.”</p><p>He felt Michael’s eyes on him as he walked to his car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I used my favorite overused cliché of someone being a "surprisingly good singer". What about it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not spending time with Michael outside of work was a good choice. Jeremy couldn’t risk losing his job and he knew if they hung out, they’d start flirting and with no threat of being walked in on by their boss… well, Jeremy couldn’t let it get that far. He needed to focus on work.</p><p>Apparently, the universe had other ideas about what Jeremy should be focusing on.</p><p>“Jeremy!” Mr. Canigula barked. “Go get me that order slip for Gonzales!”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Jeremy walked into the back room and nearly choked. Michael was in the middle of pulling his shirt off to change into his work shirt.</p><p>Jeremy stared. Okay so nothing was going to happen. But that didn’t mean Jeremy couldn’t have very vivid daydreams about what <em>could </em>happen.</p><p>“See something you like?” Michael teased, pulling his work shirt on.</p><p>“Maybe.” Jeremy shrugged. He turned and grabbed the order slip.</p><p>Michael gasped dramatically. “<em>Jeremy</em>. I thought this was a no flirting environment.”</p><p>“I’m not flirting.” Jeremy argued. “I’m just casually joking around with my friend.”</p><p>“Oh?” Michael smiled. “Just professionally checking out your coworker?” He moved closer.</p><p>Jeremy nodded. “Exactly.”</p><p>Michael stepped directly in front of him. The teasing smile was gone.</p><p>“Don’t kiss me.” Jeremy said quietly.</p><p>“What gave you the idea that I was going to kiss you?” Michael asked, not making any effort to back up or stop staring at Jeremy’s lips.</p><p>“Your face.”</p><p>“I’m not going to kiss you.” Michael said seriously, eyes flicking up to meet Jeremy’s. “I was just going to platonically… feel your lips… with my lips.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jeremy found himself nodding. “Well if it’s platonic.”</p><p>“JEREMY DID YOU FIND THAT ORDER?”</p><p>Jeremy jumped. Michael trailed his hand down Jeremy’s arm and took the slip from his hand.</p><p>“I got it!” He called, turning and leaving Jeremy and his beet red face in the back room.</p><p> </p><p>After the afternoon rush, Mr. Canigula tossed Jeremy the keys and grabbed his coat.</p><p>“Don’t even think about letting Michael close.”</p><p>Jeremy nodded and watched him leave. Michael came out of the back room holding an armful of roses.</p><p>“For you.” He held a wilting one out to Jeremy.</p><p>“Gee thanks.” Jeremy snorted. “A dead rose.”</p><p>“Well I can’t give you a <em>nice</em> one. Those are for the customers Jeremy. Don’t be selfish.” He shook his head in mock disappointment.</p><p>“Oh right of course.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Canigula go home already?”</p><p>“Yep.” Jeremy rearranged the pile of order slips in front of him.</p><p>“Interesting.” Michael hummed.</p><p>“Why is that interesting?”</p><p>“You know...” His voice was suddenly a lot closer. “It’s just… interesting how we’re alone in here.”</p><p>“Quit it.” Jeremy shoved him lightly. “I told you this can’t happen.” He turned and walked across the store, pretending to adjust a display.</p><p>“Um, that’s <em>not</em> how I remember our last conversation going.” Michael followed him. “I remember something about ‘oh well if it’s platonic’.”</p><p>“That was different!” Jeremy blushed violently.</p><p>“Why?” Michael crossed his arms.</p><p>“Because you were,” Jeremy waved his arms. “Standing really close to me. I couldn’t think straight.”</p><p>Michael’s eyebrows shot up and his cheeks darkened. “So uh,” His voice was softer, quieter. “All I have to do is… stand really close to you?”</p><p>“No.” Jeremy glared. “Because nothing is going to happen.”</p><p>The bell rang as someone walked in. Jeremy shouldered past Michael who still looked sort of shocked.</p><p>“Hi. What can I help you with?” Jeremy surveyed the guy. He was tall and way too handsome to be looking as nervous as he did.</p><p>“I need a bouquet of flowers.” The man said. He looked overwhelmed as he glanced around the shop.</p><p>“What kind of flowers?” Jeremy raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Um, I don’t know.” He laughed. Jeremy noticed Michael watching them. “I don’t know shit about flowers. But my boyfriend likes them and I just wanted to grab something to surprise him.”</p><p>“Okay well follow me.” Jeremy led him over to a few displays and rambled about the options they had. “And our delivery guy should be here soon so we’ll be getting a few more things in.”</p><p>“No!” The guy shook his head.</p><p>“Um…” Jeremy glanced at Michael who shrugged.</p><p>“Sorry.” The guy smiled. “It’s just uh, your delivery guy, Rich? He’s my boyfriend. So I need to get out of here before he gets here.”</p><p>“Rich has a boyfriend?” Michael laughed. “He never told us.”</p><p>“It’s sort of… new.” The guy smiled.</p><p>Eventually they decided on a bouquet and Jeremy started wrapping them.</p><p>“Oh, could I get like, a vase?”</p><p>“Sure. I can grab one from the back room.” Jeremy started to turn but Michael pointed to the large van that had just pulled up.</p><p>“Rich is gonna walk through the back door in like thirty seconds.”</p><p>“Shit.” Jeremy glanced around. “Uh here!” He grabbed a display vase and shoved the flowers into it. “Just take this one.”</p><p>They ushered the guy out the front door just in time for Rich to stroll in.</p><p>“Hey.” He nodded holding a clip board out for Jeremy to sign. “Dropped the new orders off in the back. See you guys later.”</p><p>“Bye Rich!” Michael called. “Hope your day is great!”</p><p>Jeremy elbowed him, stifling his own laughter.</p><p>“Okay.” Jeremy looked around and then pointed at the hole he’d made in the vase display. “I need to get another vase.”</p><p>He made his way into the back room. The vases were on the top shelf. Which was not a problem because Jeremy was <em>not</em> short. He stood on his tip toes and stretched his arm above his head. He barely grazed the vase.</p><p>“Need some help?” Michael reached above him and grabbed the vase.</p><p>Jeremy turned around. Michael didn’t move back.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah no problem.” Michael smiled.</p><p>And Jeremy decided having a job wasn’t that great anyway. He grabbed the front of Michael’s shirt and kissed him hard. There was a slight clattering noise as Michael scrambled to put the vase down and not shatter it. And then he was pressing Jeremy into the wall and kissing him back. Jeremy pulled away just briefly and began kissing down Michael’s neck.</p><p>“This is all platonic, though right?” Michael breathed, twisting his fingers through Jeremy’s hair.</p><p>“Totally.” Jeremy mumbled.</p><p>“Just bros bein dudes.”</p><p>“Michael shut <em>up</em>.”</p><p>Michael shut up. He tilted his chin up and to give Jeremy better access to his neck, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer.</p><p>There was the sound of a bell and Jeremy pulled back, eyes wide.</p><p>“We’re at work.” Michael said.</p><p>“Go!” Jeremy shoved him toward the door.</p><p>Michael walked out and greeted the woman that had come in. Jeremy followed after a few seconds, trying to look as casual as possible. He glanced at Michael and that’s when he noticed it. He quickly moved behind the woman’s back and waved his hands frantically. Michael glanced at him as the woman talked.</p><p>Jeremy pointed to his own neck. Michael frowned. Then his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over the red and purple spot on his neck.</p><p>“My associate Jeremy can help you out with that.” He gestured to Jeremy and took off toward the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Worse Than The Friendzone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy had never sold flowers so quickly.</p><p>He waved the woman off and raced into the bathroom where Michael was staring at himself in the mirror.</p><p>“Sorry.” Jeremy leaned against the door frame. “I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Michael finally turned. “So we should probably talk about that.”</p><p>“What’s to talk about?” Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “I told you we can’t do this.”</p><p>Michael stared at him for a minute. “You just gave me a fucking hickey Jeremy.”</p><p>“I got distracted. It shouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>“You wanted it to.”</p><p>“Of course I fucking wanted it to.” Jeremy threw his hands up. “But it shouldn’t have. And it can’t.”</p><p>“Why not!” Michael stepped toward him. “We both have feelings for each other. You can’t tell me you don’t.”</p><p>“It’s not worth losing my job for you Michael!” Jeremy yelled.</p><p>Michael stepped back. His hurt was evident and Jeremy’s heart twisted sharply.</p><p>“Okay.” Michael said finally, shouldering past Jeremy.</p><p>Jeremy leaned back against the wall. “Fuck.”</p><p>He started toward the front of the store. “Michael I-” He stopped when he got into the front room. Michael was helping a customer, a tight smile on his face.</p><p>Jeremy sighed and started fixing a display. A few minutes later he heard the bell on the door ring.</p><p>“Jeremy.”</p><p>Jeremy spun around. “Look I just-”</p><p>“This woman is here to pick up an order.” Michael gestured to the woman behind him. His face was expressionless.</p><p>Jeremy looked at him for a minute before turning to the woman. “What’s the last name?”</p><p>The rest of the day felt like it dragged on for ages. Michael didn’t speak unless a customer came in. And then, Jeremy could see the forced smile, the fake laughs. All the Michael-ness was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Jeremy braced himself for a cold, emotionless greeting. But he was surprised when Michael walked in.</p><p>“Morning.” He sounded perfectly happy.</p><p>Maybe had Jeremy had been over thinking everything. Maybe Michael just needed a day to get over it.</p><p>“Hey.” He followed Michael to the counter. “We got a bunch of boring orders today.”</p><p>He waited for the groan. Or for some joke about blowing off work.</p><p>Instead Michael just shrugged. “Then it should be quick work at least.” He took the stack of orders and flipped through them. “I’ll take half and work on the other counter so I can stay out of your way.” He made his way across the shop.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” Jeremy said quietly, heart sinking as he realized what was happening.</p><p>“No it’s fine.” He didn’t look up from the orders. “I wouldn’t want to distract you from your work.” Michael was coworker zoning him.</p><p>The rest of the day, he only spoke to Jeremy in his customer service voice. Which was saying a lot because he didn’t even use that on the <em>customers</em> unless they were being assholes. Jeremy’s heart settled in his stomach. This was worse than not being able to date Michael. It was worse than feeling guilty after kissing him. Maybe it was even worse than losing his minimum wage job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one is so short. The next one will be up tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Loophole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re leaving?” Jeremy looked up from his work. Michael had collected his things and was heading toward the door.</p><p>Michael frowned at him. “Yeah? You’re closing tonight.”</p><p>“I could use some company.” Jeremy tried, offering a small smile.</p><p>Michael looked at him for a long time before responding. “Nah. That’s probably a bad idea. You’ll want to focus on closing up. I’d just be a distraction. And I know you don’t want that.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind a <em>little</em> distraction.”</p><p>Michael looked at him for a minute. “You can’t do that Jeremy.” He said quietly. “That’s not fair.” He grabbed his keys from the drawer behind the counter and left.</p><p>Jeremy leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Jeremy marched up to Michael the second he walked in the door.</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>“Sure.” Michael smiled his stupid fake smile. “What’s up? Lots of orders today? Need me to get a pickup ready?”</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“Me too.” Michael nodded. “Selling flowers is a serious matter.”</p><p>“Michael please?” Jeremy said quietly.</p><p>Michael sighed. “What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“This.” Jeremy gestured back and forth between them. “Us. Why it’s so weird!”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” Michael tossed his hoodie and keys on the counter. “We made out. We’re not allowed to date or we get fired. And,” He shrugged. “You want to keep this job more than you want to date me.” He turned and leaned against the counter. “So we’re coworkers.”</p><p>“We can’t be friends?”</p><p>Michael looked at the floor. “We’re coworkers.”</p><p>“Coworkers who want to be more than that.” Jeremy paused. “Right?”</p><p>Michael eyed him. “I guess.”</p><p>“Right so…” Jeremy tapped his foot and started talking very fast. “What if we weren’t dating? What if this was just a workplace hook up type deal. You know, not a real romantic relationship with feelings because that’s not allowed.”</p><p>“Meaning…” Michael frowned at him.</p><p>“Meaning,” Jeremy met his eyes. “I don’t remember hearing any rules against making out with your coworker in the back room.”</p><p>Michael’s lips twitched up slightly. “I don’t remember hearing any rules about that either.”</p><p>“Right so… let’s do that.”</p><p>Michael’s smile dropped. “That’s a pretty thin technicality.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded. “But I’m justifying this to myself and this is all I have. So I’m taking it. I can’t stand acting professional with you. And we clearly can’t handle being just friends. So I’m going with this. Otherwise-”</p><p>“Okay.” Michael cut him off before he could finish. “So what are the rules then?”</p><p>Jeremy’s anxiety decreased significantly. “Okay. I cannot lose this job so this cannot be a real thing. No dates. No couple stuff. No catching feelings.”</p><p>“Easy.” Michael scoffed.</p><p>“Casual workplace making out only.”</p><p>“Deal.” Michael smiled and stepped toward him.</p><p>Jeremy put a hand on his chest. “One more rule.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Jeremy grabbed the front of Michael’s shirt and started backing toward the stock room. “No making out in the front of the store.”</p><p>“Reasonable.” Michael said, leaning down and kissing him as they stepped into the back room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wedding Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy had never hated his job. He liked making arrangements, the customers were pretty nice for the most part, he got paid well, and he enjoyed the company of his coworker. But he had never <em>loved</em> his job.</p><p>Until he started spending a decent amount of time each day making out with Michael in the back room. Well, mostly they made out. But sometimes they’d get distracted and end up talking, hands still somewhere on each other. And then Jeremy would sharply remind Michael that this wasn’t a relationship and they were either going to make out or go back to work. Then Michael would pretend he had to think that one over before kissing Jeremy again.</p><p>Today was not one of the times that Jeremy had to remind Michael that they were supposed to be strictly making out. He had no problem focusing on that. Maybe that’s why neither of them heard the bell on the door ring, and didn’t realize anyone was in the store until they heard the familiar yell of their boss.</p><p>“Where the hell are my employees?”</p><p>Michael stepped back quickly and Jeremy ducked behind a stack of boxes as Mr. Canigula walked in.</p><p>“Michael what are you doing back here!” He barked.</p><p>“I was just…” Michael glanced at the shelf he was facing. “Getting a vase… for a customer.”</p><p>“There’s no customers out there.”</p><p>Michael raised his eyebrows. “She left? How rude. I told her I’d just be a minute.”</p><p>“Where’s Jeremy?”</p><p>“He’s not… out there?” Michael asked, pointedly not looking at the stack of boxes to his left.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Michael breezed past Mr. Canigula into the shop. “I’m pretty sure he’s out here.”</p><p>Jeremy took his chance and crawled out of the back room and behind a counter. He sprang to his feet. “Found it!” He held up a penny. “Oh, hey boss.”</p><p>Mr. Canigula surveyed them before shaking his head. “I have a big client coming in. They might be using us for their wedding. You two better get your heads out of your asses and not blow this for me.”</p><p>They both nodded solemnly.</p><p>The door chimed and a short girl with black hair and a pale pink dress skipped into the room. “Hi dad!” She waved to Mr. Canigula.</p><p>“Hi sweetie.” Mr. Canigula kissed the top of her head. He was a hard ass when it came to his employees, but his daughter received no less than royal treatment. Not that she didn’t deserve it. She was an angel in human form.</p><p>“Hey guys.”</p><p>Jeremy smiled and waved. “Hey Christine.”</p><p>Michael rested his arm on top of her head. “What’s up short stack?”</p><p>She shoved him off, laughing. “Dad wants me to be here for his big meeting. He still thinks the father daughter thing sells better.”</p><p>“I think it’s just that he’s not as much of a people person as you are.” Jeremy laughed.</p><p>“I am a bit more… friendly than dad.”</p><p>“Yeah. I wish you were our boss.” Michael grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting was held in the shop and Michael and Jeremy were told not to speak. Their job was to look busy and happy. They did as they were told. Mostly.</p><p>They kept catching each other’s eyes and making faces or silently giggling at each other’s attempts to look busy. Jeremy was simply organizing and realigning a bouquet over and over and occasionally flipping through a stack of forms for orders that had already been delivered. Michael had gone a different route. He had spread out a bunch of roses, lined them up end to end, and was attempting to roll them up in the paper in one long tube and hold it together with a ridiculous amount of tape. Jeremy coughed loudly to avoid laughing.</p><p>The meeting finally ended and Mr. Canigula walked the clients out to their car.</p><p>“God finally!” Michael groaned the second the door shut behind them.</p><p>“What were you even doing?” Jeremy laughed, walking over to inspect Michael’s creation more thoroughly.</p><p>“Rose shooter.” Michael said simply, picking up his plastic and tape wrapped abomination. “Christine!” He called.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Want a flower?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Michael lifted the tube and swung it toward her. A rose flew out of the end, barely clearing the plastic before falling to the ground. Then the whole tube flopped in half.</p><p>Michael stared at it. “It was better in theory.”</p><p>Christine laughed and picked the flower up off the floor. She tucked it behind her ear. “I should head out. It was nice seeing you guys again!” She waved and went out to say goodbye to her father.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Hundred Paper Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Michael!” Jeremy heard the shout even from the backroom. “Help Jeremy find that damn box! He’s been back there for too long!”</p><p>“On it!” Michael made his way to the back room.</p><p>Jeremy had barely acknowledged him before Michael was wrapping his arms around him and kissing him.</p><p>Jeremy pulled away. “As great as this is,” He paused, letting Michael kiss him again. “We do need to find this box.”</p><p>Michael groaned and let go of Jeremy. “Fine. We’ll <em>work.</em>”</p><p>Jeremy laughed.</p><p>They managed to find the box and lug it out into the front of the shop.</p><p>“What’s in here anyway?” Jeremy asked, leaning against the counter to catch his breath.</p><p>“Place cards, lace ribbons, pins for boutonnieres.” Mr. Canigula rambled. “The wedding package.”</p><p>“And you want us to give this to Rich so he can deliver it?” Michael said hopefully.</p><p>Mr. Canigula smiled as he cut through the tape and pulled the box open. “No.” He pulled out a thick stack of place cards. “I want you to fold these in half.”</p><p>He shoved a handful into Michael’s arms.</p><p>“Isn’t there a machine for this?”</p><p>“If there is, we don’t have one.”</p><p>“There isn’t even that many dude.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.</p><p>Mr. Canigula pulled out a few other things and then slid the box over to Jeremy. There were thousands of cards.</p><p>Michael choked. “You’re kidding. There’s no way she needs this many place cards for one wedding!”</p><p>“She doesn’t. But she’s telling her friends about us and with any luck we’ll be supplying for a few weddings this spring. So get folding!” He grabbed his briefcase and coat. “I’ll close up tonight. I’ll be back around six. I expect those to be done.”</p><p>Michael waited until Mr. Canigula was out of sight before he launched into his rant. “This is so stupid! There’s so many I have hand cramps just looking at them.”</p><p>“Imagine the paper cuts.” Jeremy nodded.</p><p>They set up chairs around the box and got to work, stacking the folded cards on the counters behind them. Michael played music off of his phone and sang along quietly. Every once in a while, one of them (they alternated) would get to get up and help a customer. But it was slow as it usually was during the week.</p><p>Jeremy didn’t mind the work. It was boring but at least they weren’t just standing around. Plus, he and Michael got to talk. They drifted in and out of conversations.</p><p>“Stop staring at me weirdo.” Jeremy said after the third time in five minutes he’d caught Michael looking at him.</p><p>“I’m not.” Michael shrugged.</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“Let’s hang out today.” Michael said suddenly.</p><p>Jeremy sighed. “Michael…”</p><p>“As friends!” Michael kicked him lightly. “Not everything is me trying to jump you Jeremy geez.”</p><p>Jeremy eyed him. “As friends. Who don’t have feelings for each other.”</p><p>“Of course. Why would you even feel the need to specify that?”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Michael smiled and started humming along to the song playing off his phone.</p><p> </p><p>It took them two and a half hours but they finished.</p><p>“Last one.” Jeremy tossed the paper behind him and then watched as the stack wobbled and fell over, sending hundreds of cards sliding across the floor.</p><p>Michael laughed, doubling over. “Come on dude we <em>just</em> finished them.”</p><p>“Shut up. Help me.” Jeremy shoved him before crouching down and scooping up cards.</p><p>Michael collected himself and started to help, sitting on his knees and grabbing cards. He stacked them on the counter above him.</p><p>“So are you always this clumsy or is it just because I’m making you nervous?”</p><p>Jeremy shot him a halfhearted glare. “Believe it or not you don’t have that much of an effect on me.”</p><p>“Oh is that so?” Michael moved closer to Jeremy, reaching out and turning his face toward him.</p><p>“There’s a rule about this.” Jeremy said quietly.</p><p>“No one’s here.” Michael whispered.</p><p>He kissed Jeremy softly. Jeremy let the cards he was holding fall back onto the floor as he reached up to cup Michael’s face.</p><p>Michael leaned back smiling. “Ha. I made you break a rule.” He smirked. “Except of course the no catching feelings rule which we both know you broke before it was even a rule.”</p><p>Jeremy blushed. He was about to tell Michael to shut up but someone else spoke first.</p><p>“Yo I didn’t know you guys were a thing!” Rich was leaning in the doorway.</p><p>The boys whipped around.</p><p>“We’re not-!” Michael yelled.</p><p>“It isn’t-!” Jeremy interrupted.</p><p>“Okay I literally just saw you making out don’t lie to me.” Rich rolled his eyes.</p><p>“We’re not a thing.” Jeremy grabbed the rest of the cards and stood up. “We’re just… uh…”</p><p>“Just…?” Rich crossed his arms.</p><p>“We’re not allowed to date.” Michael said. “Or Canigula will fire us. So we’re <em>not</em> <em>dating</em> okay?”</p><p>“Sure.” Rich nodded.</p><p>“Rich seriously.” Jeremy begged. “We aren’t dating.”</p><p>“Hey, I get it geez.” Rich held his hands up. “I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>Jeremy was going to argue further. To tell Rich that no, they <em>actually</em> weren’t dating, even in secret. But he decided he should just be grateful Rich was promising to keep his mouth shut. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>They went to Michael’s after work for a movie night.</p><p>“Netflix and chill?” Michael wiggled his eyebrows as he led Jeremy through his apartment.</p><p>“You’re not funny.”</p><p>“Hey, I meant chill like hang out. Get your mind out of the gutter Jeremy.” Michael shook his head.</p><p>“Whatever.” Jeremy laughed, dropping onto the couch while Michael got snacks.</p><p>They decided to binge the Paranormal Activities series and make fun of the effects.</p><p>It was halfway through the second one when Michael reached over and laced his fingers through Jeremy’s.</p><p>Jeremy tensed. “Friends don’t do that Michael.”</p><p>“Sure they do.” Michael didn’t take his eyes off the screen. “I’m comforting my friend because this movie is so scary.”</p><p>Jeremy rolled his eyes but didn’t move his hand away. “Fine. Only because it’s so scary though.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Broken... Vase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Michael’s staring was worse than ever. They were spending the day cleaning vases while they waited for Mr. Canigula to get back from another meeting with the wedding people. And Michael kept giving Jeremy sad puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“What if we just-”</p><p>“No.” Jeremy cut him off. “He could be back literally any second.”</p><p>“Yeah but if we’re in the back room…”</p><p>“Quit it.” Jeremy threw a rag at him. “Or else I’m gonna start thinking you have feelings for me.”</p><p>“Me? Having feelings for you?” Michael picked up a vase and inspected it. “Never.”</p><p>“Good.” Jeremy eyed him. “Then stop it.”</p><p>Michael stuck his tongue out. Then he sighed and sat down. “This sucks.”</p><p>Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “What does?”</p><p>Michael looked at him for a second. Then he held up the vase he was polishing. “Cleaning vases. What else?” He dropped his eyes and kept working.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jeremy watched him. “It does suck.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Canigula returned before they were done, followed by Christine. He yelled at the boys for a minute before retreating to his office.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Christine hoisted herself up on a counter. “How goes it?”</p><p>“You know, never a dull moment in the vase cleaning business.” Michael rolled his eyes.</p><p>Christine laughed and then snapped her fingers. “Oh! I almost forgot! Jeremy, I wanted to set you up with someone.”</p><p>Jeremy’s eyebrows shot up and he noticed Michael stiffen. “Set me up like… on a date?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Christine was already pulling out her phone. “This Saturday there’s this movie thing. They’re setting up a drive in. It’s gonna be super cute. And my friend Brooke really wanted to go and I know you two would hit it off great!”</p><p>There was a smashing sound as Michael knocked one of the vases off the counter. He flushed when Christine turned to look at him.</p><p>“Sorry. Hands are slippery. I’ll go get the broom.” He stalked off to the back room.</p><p>“Anyway,” Christine twisted back around. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Um,” Jeremy glanced toward the back room. He tried to think of an excuse that wouldn’t give him away. Unfortunately, his mind decided to go blank at that very moment. “I mean… sure I guess.”</p><p>“Great! I’ll let her know and give her your number!” She slid off the counter. “See you later. Bye Michael!”</p><p>“Bye Christine!”</p><p>The bell chimed as she left the shop.</p><p>Jeremy peeked into the back room. Michael was holding a broom and staring into an empty vase box.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>He looked up. “Hey.”</p><p>“Um… are you okay? Like with this date thing?”</p><p>Michael looked at him for a long time. “I have to be, don’t I?”</p><p>“You can’t control how you feel.”</p><p>“It’s fine Jeremy. We don’t have feelings for each other, right?” He waited, like he wanted Jeremy to argue.</p><p>“Right.” Jeremy said after a minute.</p><p>“Right.” Michael moved around him and started sweeping up the broken vase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Change of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tried. Jeremy really tried to give the date a chance. But he couldn’t. He felt too guilty pretending that he was interested in this girl.</p><p> </p><p>It was 10:15 when he knocked on Michael’s door. Michael frowned when he saw him.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be on a d-”</p><p>Jeremy cut him off by kissing him.</p><p>“Oh.” Michael breathed. “Well okay then.”</p><p>He pulled Jeremy inside, kissing him again as he closed the door and dragged him to the couch.</p><p>Some tiny part of Jeremy’s brain was yelling about his job. But he ignored that part in favor of kissing Michael without having to listen for the sound of the door. For the first time, he let himself dedicate all of his attention to Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this means this isn’t a casual workplace hook up anymore, right?” Michael asked as he ran his hand through Jeremy’s hair.</p><p>Jeremy pushed himself up to look at Michael. “I cancelled a date for you. Obviously, I know that.”</p><p>“Just checking.” Michael laughed. Then he sat up. “Oh my god. What did you tell that poor girl?”</p><p>“The truth.” Jeremy shrugged. “I just said I wasn’t really in a place to be looking for a relationship right now because I’m kinda hung up on someone. And it wouldn’t be fair to either of us if I took her on a date that I knew wasn’t going anywhere. She was really sweet about it.”</p><p>Michael smiled. “You’re hung up on me?”</p><p>“Who said it was you?”</p><p>“Rude!” Michael shoved him.</p><p>Jeremy laughed, kissing him quickly. “You know I’m hung up on you.”</p><p>“I’m hung up on you too.”</p><p>“Oh I know.” Jeremy teased.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>“Corny.” Michael scoffed but he kissed Jeremy anyway. He frowned when he pulled back. “Canigula isn’t going to like it.”</p><p>“So we won’t tell him.” Jeremy shrugged. “We did it for this long. And now it’ll be easier because we get to be a couple outside of work.”</p><p>“Mmm. Good point.”</p><p>They turned on some stupid sitcom and settled into Michael’s couch. Jeremy kept finding himself watching Michael more than the show.</p><p>“Stop staring.” Michael said without looking over. “You’re gonna make me think you have feelings for me or something.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Jeremy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long i accidentally forgot i wasn't done posting this one oops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Roses are Red or Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get it? Like the title?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still hard for Jeremy to act normally at work. But it was made slightly easier by the fact that he went over to Michael’s almost every night. And after stammering his way through an excuse when Christine asked about him cancelling his date, he felt relieved to not have to lie to himself anymore.</p><p>They’d considered telling Christine. She wouldn’t rat them out. Well… not on purpose anyway. They eventually decided against it because she had a habit of rambling and spitting out things she didn’t mean to say. The boys figured they’d be safer if she didn’t know. Unfortunately, Christine took this to mean they were both single and looking for love. After two more awkward dodges from Jeremy, she came into the shop and skipped up to Michael.</p><p>“Michael!” She sang. “I met the perfect guy for you!”</p><p>Michael sighed. They were both tired of this. “Actually, I’m kinda seeing someone.”</p><p>“Really?” She smiled. “Why didn’t you say anything? Is it serious?”</p><p>“Um,” Michael glanced at Jeremy for the briefest of seconds, obviously very aware of the fact that he was listening. He twisted the broom handle in his hands. “I don’t really know how he feels about it… but it’s serious for me. I like him a lot.”</p><p>Jeremy’s face burned and he bit his lip to keep from smiling.</p><p>“Aww!” Christine cooed. “See Jeremy? You need to find someone like that!”</p><p>Jeremy glanced at Michael. “That would be nice.”</p><p>“You aren’t gonna find it if you keep dodging all my dates.” She crossed her arms.</p><p>“Christine, I really appreciate it but honestly, I’m okay right now. I’m not looking for a girlfriend.”</p><p>She looked unconvinced but shrugged. “Alright fine. I’ll stop setting you up with my friends.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Jeremy saw Michael smile to himself as he continued sweeping.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeremy.” Michael said, interrupting Jeremy’s ramblings about whether they should get pizza or Chinese for dinner that night.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Um,” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “No. I mean, we can do pizza if you want…”</p><p>“No I- what?” Michael frowned. “No I mean… this like… us.”</p><p>Jeremy’s stomach lurched horribly. “What do you mean? Are you saying you don’t-”</p><p>“No!” Michael shook his head, grabbing Jeremy’s hand. “I really like you a lot. I was just thinking… maybe this is a bad idea. I mean I don’t want you to lose your job because of me.” He stared at their intertwined fingers.</p><p>“Michael…” Jeremy smiled. “I won’t.”</p><p>“You could.”</p><p>“Well then it’s worth the risk.” Jeremy shrugged.</p><p>Michael looked up. “Really?” He laughed slightly. “Because a few weeks ago it wasn’t.”</p><p>“It is now.” Jeremy leaned over and kissed him. “What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“Is it worth it for you?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Michael waved him off. “I don’t give a shit about this job anyway.”</p><p>“Then why do you have it?” Jeremy snorted.</p><p>“Because it pays.” Michael shrugged. “And the cashier has these pretty eyes and this cute smile that I get to see every day so I can’t seem to quit.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, laughing.</p><p>“I’m serious.” Michael said softly. “I always stayed for you.”</p><p>Jeremy felt his face heat up. “You’re quite the flirt.”</p><p>“Still took me almost a year to get you to kiss me though.” He smirked slightly.</p><p>“Well maybe if you were less annoying and more romantic.” Jeremy said dramatically. “I mean you work in a flower shop for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>“What was I supposed to do? Write you a poem?” Michael rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Michael raised an eyebrow at him. Jeremy kept his face straight. Michael sighed.</p><p>“Fine.” Michael leaned into his space. “Roses are red or something.”</p><p>“Bad poem.” Jeremy said, already leaning forward.</p><p>“Still worked.” Michael closed the space between them, kissing Jeremy eagerly, and pushing him backward onto the couch.</p><p>“We were supposed to-” Jeremy was cut off briefly. “Order dinner.”</p><p>“Screw dinner.” Michael mumbled, kissing him again. And Jeremy decided he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New Ownership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Christine.” Jeremy frowned as they walked into the shop Monday morning. “What are you doing here so early?”</p><p>Christine perked up as she caught sight of the boys. “Hi! I just wanted to come in and say goodbye! I mean not forever obviously, but my visits will probably be less frequent now.”</p><p>“Uh,” Michael frowned as she hugged him. “Why?”</p><p>Christine looked between them. “Oh. Oh. Dad didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“Tell us what?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh.” Christine glanced into her father’s office where he was talking with another man. “He sold the shop.”</p><p>“What? Is he gonna fire us?” Jeremy looked between the office and Christine with wide eyes.</p><p>“Of course not!” Christine laughed. “The new guy was perfectly happy to keep you guys. But dad got this really cool business proposal and he wants to work with it full time. So he’s selling the shop to that guy.”</p><p>Michael glanced at Jeremy, lifting an eyebrow. “That’s cool. New boss. New… rules.”</p><p>The men in the office stood up and made their way into the front of the shop.</p><p>“Boys,” Mr. Canigula gestured to the other man. “This is Mr. Reyes. He’ll be taking over the business effective immediately. You’ve been… decent employees. Good luck.”</p><p>He waved and started toward the door. Christine hugged them both one more time before following her father outside.</p><p>“Well, nice to meet you boys.” Mr. Reyes shook both their hands. “I’m Mr. Reyes.”</p><p>“I’m Jeremy.”</p><p>“Michael.”</p><p>“Wonderful. So I’m thinking, obviously I’ll need to change the name of the shop. I’m leaning towards Reyes of sun. Get it? Because my name is-”</p><p>“Jeremy and I are dating!” Michael blurted.</p><p>“Dude!” Jeremy smacked his arm.</p><p>“Pardon?” Mr. Reyes frowned.</p><p>“Jeremy and I are dating. And if you have a problem with that then that’s fine, I’ll quit. Just let Jeremy keep working here.”</p><p>“Why…” Mr. Reyes shook his head. “Would I <em>care</em> if you’re dating?”</p><p>“Um…” Michael looked to Jeremy and back again.</p><p>“As long as you’re selling flowers on my time you can do whatever you want on your own time.” Mr. Reyes waved him off. “Actually, the florists being two young gay men in a loving relationship might help sales.”</p><p>“I’m bi.” Jeremy corrected absently, still slightly in shock about what had just happened.</p><p>“Even better.” Mr. Reyes wandered back to his office, muttering to himself.</p><p>Michael watched him for a second before turning to Jeremy with a huge grin.</p><p>“Why did you do that?” Jeremy laughed, shoving him lightly.</p><p>“I didn’t want to hide it anymore. It sucked.” Michael shrugged.</p><p>“And you’d really quit for me?”</p><p>“Obviously.” Michael rolled his eyes.</p><p>Jeremy stepped forward and kissed him.</p><p>“You do still need to be professional at work though!” Mr. Reyes yelled from his office.</p><p>“Right.” Jeremy stepped back, clearing his throat.</p><p>“Fair.” Michael nodded. He grabbed a broom. “Jeremy if you could keep your hands off of me for a few hours I’d really appreciate it.”</p><p>Jeremy snorted. “I’ll do my best.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>